


but tonight's not over and it feels so good

by koibito (hinakage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (there's no blood or anything don't worry), Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Vaginal Fingering, humping, kageyama's experiencing cramps and his loving bf helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakage/pseuds/koibito
Summary: “Shou.” Kageyama says, pleading and Hinata must sense that he’s in no state to be played with because his gaze immediately softens.“I won’t tease.” Hinata assures, grinding the heel of his palm against Kageyama’s opening, making him choke back another embarrassing noise as Hinata continues to take him apart. “I’ll give you exactly what you need, Tobio.”





	but tonight's not over and it feels so good

Kageyama lets out a low whine for what must be the hundredth time over the last two minutes and burrows the side of his face into the pillow. His eyes are clenched shut in discomfort but even so he’s painfully aware of the movement between his legs as his boyfriend makes himself comfortable down there. A warm hand immediately shoots out to stroke over his stomach soothingly, lingering distractedly long at the rippling muscles of his abs.

“There, there.” Hinata murmurs, propping his chin on one of Kageyama’s sturdy thighs. The warmth of his hand provides a relief so sought after Kageyama could cry. “I’ve got you, Tobio. I’m gonna make you feel so good. You’re gonna feel better in no time at all, I promise.”

Kageyama muffles a weak sob into his hand, from the pain in his stomach or the novelty of allowing Hinata to care for him through the worst of his cramps for the first time like this. He always experiences the most painful cycle of his cramps a day before his period actually starts and he’s used to retreating onto himself on these days, being on his own and trying to ride the waves of pain as peacefully as possible. Sometimes he masturbates to alleviate some of the ache in his hips. Other times even pain medication and hot showers take too long to take effect. This time is no different as he woke up curled up on his side all but clutching at his middle, unable to move at all. Hinata, to his credit, reacted immediately: getting him a hot pad and medicine and hovering over him anxiously asking if he needed anything at all. Insisting he take care of Tobio despite the latter’s half-hearted protests to be left alone. And well. Here they are. With Hinata persistent on getting him off and helping Kageyama relieve some of the pain.

The selflessness of the act is slightly diminished by the intimate knowledge that Hinata absolutely loves getting Kageyama off. Could spent - _has_ spent - hours upon hours eating Kageyama out so well his wails of pleasure could be heard from the neighbourhood.

So when Hinata insisted he take care of Kageyama now, how could he possibly refuse?

Kageyama groans, toes curling in anticipation and fingers clinging tighter at the bedsheets as Hinata starts pressing soft kisses to his folds, all the while fondling his swollen clit with the tips of his fingers.

How could Kageyama ever refuse the attentions of his selfless boyfriend?

“Baby.” Hinata murmurs sympathetically, breath hot and maddening against his pussy. He would typically tease Kageyama for the uncomely wheezing noise he lets out but as it is Hinata is genuinely concerned for Kageyama’s well-being and willing to do about anything to end the other’s suffering. “It’s okay. Just let me take care of you. How do you want me? Tell me, Tobio.”

Kageyama makes a disgruntled noise, aroused and vulnerable in equal measures and he’s almost convinced Hinata is gonna make him say things before he ever gets started, the horrible tease, when Hinata suddenly presses the entirety of his palm against Kageyama’s mound and begins to rub carefully but purposefully.

“Good?” Hinata asks, picking up the pace as Kageyama’s moans rise in pitch. Hinata licks his lips, eyes conveying restrained hunger and Kageyama feels himself grow wetter. “Is this how you touch yourself when you need to feel better? Do you stay in bed and rub yourself off until you’re sensitive and aching for a different reason?”

Kageyama can’t take this. Not today and not with how vulnerable he’s feeling.

“Shou.” Kageyama says, pleading and Hinata must sense that he’s in no state to be played with because his gaze immediately softens.

“I won’t tease.” Hinata assures, grinding the heel of his palm against Kageyama’s opening making him choke back another embarrassing noise as Hinata continues to take him apart. “I’ll give you exactly what you need, Tobio.”

Kageyama can’t hold back his loud sob as Hinata abruptly removes his hand and then shushes him soothingly.

“I’ve got you. Here, this will feel better.” Hinata says and repositions them so that his bare thigh - toned and thick from years of volleyball and exercise - presses against Kageyama’s mound. Kageyama makes a pleasured little sound at the contact, his hips intuitively jerking forward but he’s too worked up to feel any shame or worry that he’s getting his boyfriend’s legs wet with his juices. So is Hinata it seems for he only presses harder against him, the contact of his meaty thigh delicious against his aching pussy, making Kageyama moan and close his own thighs around it.

“This’ll feel better.” Hinata repeats, leaning in and placing his hands on Kageyama’s stomach. “Come on, babe, move with me. Rub that pretty pussy against me.”

Kageyama moans again and obliges. Although his movements are for show mostly as Hinata’s already gripped his legs and set up a delicious pace that has sparks of pleasure zipping up and down his spine. He feels so, so good. The only thing that could make the whole experience all the more better is if he had Hinata closer to him. He tries to express as much by tugging on the wrist nearest to him and Hinata seems to understand as he shifts to lay on top of Kageyama, leaning face to face.

Hinata smiles at him lovingly and the kindness and care on his face nearly overwhelm Kageyama for an entirely different reason. He strokes Kageyama’s fringe out of his eyes and leans down to kiss his panting mouth.

“Hey.” Hinata murmurs against his lips and kisses him again, seemingly content with Kageyama being too out of it to reciprocate properly. He trails more doting kisses across his cheeks and nose before ducking to mouth under his jaw, making Tobio shudder. “Are you okay?”

Kageyama wants to laugh. He’s more than okay: already feeling the tell-tale tightening and heat in his gut as each movement of Hinata’s leg against his core sends tingling sparks of maddening pleasure through his entire body. Hinata’s not been pressing against his clit directly, opting to pass the breadth of his thigh over the entirety of his core with varying pressures instead and only serving to amplify the intensity of Kageyama’s pleasure.

“Yeah.” Kageyama breathes, tipping his head back to give Hinata access to trail his intoxicating kisses to his neck next. “Feels so good. You’re always so good to me, Shouyou.”

Hinata licks up the length of his neck, coming up to face him and smiles adoringly down at him. Kageyama tries swallowing past the lump in his throat but only hiccups in pleasure as Hinata rubs against him particularly well. He’s getting close.

“Of course.” Hinata replies, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s legs to pull him that little bit further onto his thigh. Hinata’s skin there is positively soaked with Kageyama’s wetness, making the slide of skin on skin so incredibly easy and filling Kageyama’s imagination with lewd pictures of what they must look like. He absolutely _cannot_ look at Hinata pleasuring him, he’s positive he’ll _die_. Hinata smiles at him again, but there’s a little mischief behind it, too like he knows exactly what Kageyama’s thinking.

“You’re so wet, Tobio. I wanna taste you there so bad.” Hinata says and Kageyama can’t do anything but moan in reply and clutch at the bedsheets as Hinata’s thrusts pick up a merciless pace, almost driving him up the bed if not for Hinata’s unrelenting grip on him. Speaking of the devil.

Hinata leans down on him more, same maddening smirk on his face and rubs his thumb at the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. “Open up for me, sweetheart.”

Kageyama does as bidden, too exhausted to question and generally used to Hinata pampering him in bed. He opens his mouth and within seconds Hinata is licking into it with a claiming intensity that makes Kageyama burn up from the inside out. He moans weakly against Hinata’s lips as the latter all but drinks from him all the while moving his thigh roughly between Kageyama’s legs.

Tobio can take no more of it. He comes hard, crying out, loud and unbidden into his boyfriend’s mouth who chases after the sound with eager lips but carefully removes his thigh from in between his partner’s legs. Hinata helps him ride through the rest of his orgasm by rubbing tenderly at Kageyama’s soaking pussy and soothing his leftover whimpers with sweet kisses against his cheeks.

Kageyama feels so good, so warm and sated. Why did he ever refuse Hinata’s company at times like this when his boyfriend has literally been willing to treat him like a Prince and ensure not only relief from his pains but also give him pleasure.

He parts his lips, words of praise and gratitude ready on his tongue and almost chokes on them when Hinata - the absolute devil - lifts his fingers coated with Kageyama’s wetness and sticks them enthusiastically into his mouth, licking and smirking around them maddeningly at Kageyama who should not be feeling this turned on after the mind-blowing orgasm he’s just had. Goddamnit, what on Earth is Hinata _doing_ to him!?

“You’re a delicious boy, Tobio.” Hinata says popping the fingers one at a time, now clean out of his mouth. Kageyama feels his throat go dry at the sight as he lies on the bed, paralysed with arousal and disbelief. “Absolutely delicious. Will you let me taste you? I won’t tease you, I promise. Bet I can make you feel even better. Ne, Tobio?”

Kageyama groans, head falling back on his pillow as he tries to gain some control over his ragged breathing. Hinata is making him lose his mind, and it’s so utterly unfair and hot in turns that Tobio doesn’t know what to do with this insatiable man. He doesn’t even notice how he subconsciously spreads his legs further apart, practically inviting Hinata in and Hinata must be able to tell his dilemma and the unbidden movements of his treacherous body for he giggles sweetly at him and runs a soothing hand over Kageyama’s wet thigh. Kageyama throws an arm over his burning face for if he keeps looking at Hinata’s smug face he’ll surely combust.

“Please.” Kageyama murmurs, face still hidden and braces himself for the merciless teasing he’s sure to come when Hinata slowly pulls his arm away. Kageyama’s breath hitches at the reverent look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Of course.” Hinata says, mirroring his answer from earlier. He presses a lingering kiss on the back of Kageyama’s hand. “I love you.”

Kageyama’s heart aches.

“I love you, Shou.” he says back immediately because he truly feels as if his chest is ready to burst with affection. Hinata must notice that he’s getting overwhelmed for a different reason for he shushes him gently, dotting more kisses across his face and nudging him to lie back down.

“I know, babe.” Hinata assures kindly, moving to lie down on his front, easily manoeuvring Kageyama’s legs over his shoulders. “Now relax and give yourself to me.”

Kageyama can not be blamed for feeling a little faint after a request like that and no sooner has he recovered from those words when Hinata immediately goes for the kill, spreading his folds open and licking broadly, hotly over and over along his pussy. Kageyama gasps, hand flying to his mouth to try and muffle some of the high-pitched sounds, but as expected Hinata only heightens his ministrations in response.

He kisses roughly all along the inside of his mound and across his sensitive perineum, making Kageyama shake and writhe helplessly in his grasp before he trails his ministrations lower. Hinata raises his head a little, seeking eye contact as he flicks his tongue across Kageyama’s opening enticingly, clearly trying to drive Kageyama crazy, and then wiggles his tongue inside, making Kageyama shriek.

He’s so sensitive down there that each hot pass of Hinata’s mouth over his skin makes his whole body burn and light up with pleasure. And it doesn’t help that Hinata apparently decides to stick to the act for a while, content to keep fucking Kageyama with his dexterous tongue as he makes a show of slipping his tongue in and out of Kageyama’s pussy and purposefully drawing out his sweet wetness and quite literally devouring him. Kageyama is going to _die_.

  
He’s long past been reduced to breathless chants of “_ah, ah - haah!”_ and tears of pleasure are freely sliding down his face when Hinata, finally, finally begins to mouth at his clit. He lets out a tortured little sob, mind going hazy from pleasure and he’s been so far gone that he hasn’t even noticed how close he’s got. Unlike Hinata who, as he begins to suck on Kageyama’s clit in earnest, thrusts two fingers into him, immediately aiming for his g-spot.

  
Kageyama comes for the second time, accompanied with a much mellower cry but no less intensely as Hinata fingers him through it, trying to prolong the sensation and also because deep down he’s a bit of a bastard.

When Kageyama’s gasps for breath turn into whimpers Hinata carefully withdraws his fingers, leaning down to place one last kiss to his opening. God, how has Kageyama been simultaneously blessed and cursed with this guy?

  
“Good?” Hinata asks, mouth stretched into a self-satisfied smirk and Kageyama would push him away with his foot if he could, well, move his limbs after Hinata literally fucked the living daylights out of him.

  
“Good.” Kageyama croaks out, because he’s nothing if not appreciative and smitten with the rowdy boy between his legs. Even so his eyelids feel heavy and his head feels so light he feels he could float away.

“Rest now.” comes Hinata’s soft voice and he vaguely registers Hinata setting out to clean the mess they’ve made with tissues. “I’ve got you, Tobio. Just sleep. I’ll wake you before dinner.”

And Kageyama falls asleep content and pain-free with his boyfriend soon to join him by his side.  


**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, hasn't it!!! i have had so many steamy ideas but tragically little time to actually write.. hopefully will start posting more regularly from here on out!
> 
> kudos and comments please if you enjoyed it and feel so inclined! <3


End file.
